Misterio en Kanto
by pipe92
Summary: Ash regresará luego de ganar la liga Alola junto a su novia serena cuando en cuenta una pequeña niña que dice ser hija de Misty, ahora Ash buscará respuestas sobre aquella misterios niña que puede cambiar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Aclaración 1 : Ash, Misty y Serena tendrán 19 años**

**Aclaración 2 : se omiten los hechos ocurridos en la ultimo encuentro en Alola**

**Aclaración 3 : será un fic corto al ser el primero de Pokémon pero tiene posibilidad de dos continuaciones más **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cruda verdad**

Misty se encontraba limpiando todo el gimnasio luego de que se enterará que Ash regresará kanto tras de ganar la liga Alola, no había tenido oportunidad de tener en su gimnasio a un ganador de una liga extranjera. Se había levantado muy temprano aprovecho que sus hermanas se había ido de viaje a las islas naranjas para alimentar a sus Pokémon para que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones ya que de seguro Ash le pediría una batalla.

Hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, era raro siendo que en ese momento se estaba desarrollando la liga en la meseta añil, lo que significaba que no habría más peleas en el gimnasio, cuando llego al recibidor se encontró con Brock con una expresión que no le daba buena espina ya que usualmente no era de llegar sin avisar.

\- Pensé que estarías en la casa de Ash - menciona la pelirroja algo extrañada de la inesperada visita de su amigo - además no los veríamos hasta mañana

\- Necesitaba decirte algo antes de que lo supieras por terceros - Dice Brock preocupado por como tomaría su noticia Misty pero debía hacerlo.

\- Suenas muy misterio, ¿Le sucedió algo a la mamá de Ash? - pregunta preocupada la líder del gimnasio pensando en la señora ketchum.

\- No le a pasado nada a ella, es de Ash del que vengo hablar - aclara el moreno aún sin saber cómo debía decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Porque no hablas de una vez? ¿Que es lo que sucede?¿porque tanto misterio? - cuestiona la chica que a cada momento sentía que nada bueno saldría de su conversación.

\- Porque no es fácil lo que debo decirte - contesta Brock acercándose a su amiga para poner una mano en su hombro.

\- Aunque lo haces aún más difícil, solo dilo me estás preocupando al no hablar nada solo dilo de una vez - menciona la pelirroja queriendo saber que que sucedía la duda la estaba matando por dentro.

\- Ash tiene novia - declara el entrenador tipo roca viendo como el semblante de la chica cambiaba.

Aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez dejando de escuchar lo que sucedía en su alrededor, solo podía imaginar Ash con otra chica pero una en especial de la May y Dawn le habían contado que se encontró en la región Kalos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en un sillón sosteniendo un café en sus manos sin saber cómo era que había llegado a el, supuso que había sido su amigo quien la llevo y le dio aquel café.

Ash había regresado de su viaje luego de ganar la liga Alola para descansar unos meses en el camino se había en encontrado con Serena quien se le había declarado, el no estaba demasiado seguro de sus sentimientos pero tampoco deseaba lastimarla rechazando sus sentimientos y pensó que podría amarla con el tiempo de la misma forma que lo hacía la castaña, ahora ella y el estaban llegando a su casa.

\- Me muero de hambre lo único que deseo hacer es mostrarle a todos mi trofeo - Dice Ash levantando su trofeo hacia el aire feliz por su logro.

\- ¿Crees que les agrade a tus amigos? - pregunta la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado mostrando su inquietud a su novio.

\- Claro ya verás que no pasará nada, cuando lleguemos llamaremos a todo para organizar un fiesta - declara el pelinegro seguro que no habría ningún problema

\- Pikapi pika Pikachupi chu - dice su pequeño compañero Pokémon moviendo su manos emocionado también.

\- Si tienes razón y le te mostramos todos los Pokémon que eh captura estos años - manifiesta enérgico el hijo de Delia aumentando el paso caminando más rápido.

\- ¿Ese es un Mr mime en la puerta de tu casa? - cuestiona Serene viendo como aquel Pokémon estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa.

\- Si es el de mi madre seguramente fue a comprar algo - contesta Ash quien al no ver a su madre cerca asumió aquello después de todo Mr mime nunca se separaba de ella.

Mientras Serena tomaba una ducha Ash estaba en su habitación dejando su trofeo de primer lugar junto con el de las demás ligas, para luego mirar las fotografías que tenía en la pared de sus primeros viajes con sus amigos, los cuales le generaron un gran nostalgia al mirar hacia atrás, había hablado con Brock antes de llegar para preparar una sorpresa para su amiga Misty para mostrarle su trofeo.

Hasta que escucho la voz de su madre miro por la ventana vio que estaba llegando con una pequeña niña que jamás había visto antes, bajo lo más rápido posible su amiga castaña aún estaba en el baño y sus Pokémon estaban comiendo algo en la cocina, hasta que llegó junto su madre y aquella pequeña niña de cabello rojizo oscuro y unas marcas en la mejilla parecidas a las suyas

\- ¿Y esa niña mamá? - pregunta Ash una vez que había llegado junto a su madre curioso por saber quién era.

\- La encontré dice que está perdida y creí que lo mejor era traerla antes que estuviera sola - contesta Delia lo que había sucedido aún sujetando la mano de la pequeña niña.

\- Voy hablar con ella - ofrece su hijo quien sentía que la niña tenía algo de especial.

\- Está bien hijo yo iré a hacer algo para comer, Mr mine aveces deja todo muy salado - dice su madre despidiéndose de la niña antes de irse dentro de la casa.

\- Hola pequeña mi nombre es Ash - menciona el entrenador Pokémon agachándose para quedar a su altura -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Hikari - Susurra tímidamente la pequeña agachándo su cabeza

\- Bonito nombre Hikari - dice Ash intentando ganarse su confianza para que se abriera más y pudiera saber otras cosas - ¿de donde eres?

\- No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque verde - comienza a relatar la pelirrojiza oscura rascando su cabeza confundida - y no recuerdo nada más hasta que llegue aquí

\- ¿Y tu madre? no ¿Recuerdas su nombre? - pregunta nuevamente el moreno quien con esa información podría ubicar de mejor manera a su familia.

\- Si, Se llama Misty, Misty waterflower es líder de gimnasia tipo agua - responde Hikari moviendo su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Ash quedó sorprendido ante aquella revelación sin entender si se refería a la Misty que el conocía o era otra, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho estaba seguro que ella no tenía hijos el lo hubiera sabido pero necesitaba saber la verdad incluso si tenía que ir a ciudad celeste para saber


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Respuestas de un futuro incierto**

Ash junto a Serena se dirigían hacia ciudad celeste para resolver el enigma de la pequeña niña que había aparecido, Serena había convencido Ash de ir con el a cambio de no hacer más preguntas y el moreno había aceptado, no podía responder preguntas de algo que también ignoraba, necesitaba respuestas, La vio un momento acariciando a su Pikachu como si lo conociera de antes eso le parecía muy peculiar. Aunque también la castaña encontraba todo muy raro y sospechoso por eso había decidido ir también.

\- ¿Entonces no habrá fiesta? - pregunta Serena rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había desde que salieron de pueblo paleta.

\- Ya te lo dije quiero saber más acerca de esta niña y luego organizaremos algo - asegura Ash quien creí que sus respuestas estarían en ciudad celeste.

\- ¿Y porque no la dejaste con alguna oficial Jenny? para que encontrarán su familia - cuestiona la castaña quien aún no entendía cual era obsesión que tenía su novio.

\- Creí que habíamos acordado que no harías preguntas si te dejaba venir conmigo - menciona el entrenador Pokémon recordándole lo que habían acordado.

\- Pika chuu Pika - dice el pequeño Pokémon amarillo dándole a entender que estaba próximos a llegar.

\- Tienes razón Pikachu falta poco para llegar espero encontrar las respuestas - comenta Ash mirando por un momento a la pequeña niña.

\- ¿Pika Pi Chuu pika? - pregunta Pikachu quien al igual que su entrenador sentía que aquella niña tenía algo especial.

\- No lo sé, algo me dice que con Misty sabremos mucho más - contesta el joven viendo el gran gimnasio tipo agua de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Misty se encontraba comiendo helado en su sillón mientras veía películas románticas junto a su psyduck, al menos de esa forma tendría una escusa si alguien le preguntaba porque estaba llorando, aunque se sentía patética al pasar la tarde junto a un Pokémon el cual a cada momento se le enfriaba la cabeza con el helado y sufría migraña por eso.

Hasta que volvió a sentir la campanilla de su recepción, como era posible que las personas no leyeran el letrero de que el gimnasio estaba cerrado, espero que entendiera sea quien sea se fuera de una vez, pero cuando notó que no iba a parar se levantó dejando su helado en la mesa y guardo a su psyduck en su pokebola para evitar más cerebros fríos.

Siguió su camino cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran las personas que estaban en su gimnasio, su ojos se abrieron sorprendida cuando vio que se trataba de Ash junto a la que creyó que era su novia y una pequeña niña, mientras caminaba se preguntaba quien podría ser la pequeña que estaba con ellos, no parecía que fuera su acompañante, acaso habían adoptado a aquella niña como si hija para ahora vivir como una familia.

\- Hola Mist lo siento por venir tan tarde y sin avisar - saluda el entrenador Pokémon viendo como la muchacha no contesta decide seguir hablando - se que tenía acordado con Brock venir mañana

\- Hola ketchum - dice Misty mirándolo con indiferencia que era captado por ambos.

\- No dijiste que era tu mejor amiga porque se ve molesta - susurra la castaña confundida por la actitud de la pelirroja quien habla escuchado era una chica agradable.

\- Tranquila Serena tal vez tuvo un día difícil aveces ella es así - responde Ash para tranquilizar a su novia pero sabía que algo más le sucedía a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Porque están hablando en susurros? - cuestiona la líder del gimnasio frunciendo el ceño viendo como hablaban en voz baja mirándola -¿A que debo su vista?

\- No se como decir esto pero está niña dice que es tu hija por eso estamos aquí - dice el ganador de la liga Alola lo más directo posible viendo como Misty abre sus ojos sorprendida por un momento.

\- Es alguna clase de broma ketchum porque no estoy de humor para algo así - Alega Misty molesta sintiendo que Ash solo había venido para hacerle un broma pesada.

\- Para nada porque no hablas tú con ella mientras le muestro a Serena tu gimnasio - asegura el moreno tomando a su novia para alejarse de ella.

La líder del gimnasio dudo un momento pero algo en esa niña también le parecía familiar, luego que Ash se fuera con Pikachu y Serena, la pelirroja se quedó con la pequeña niña no sabía cómo empezar entonces la invitó a comer un poco de helado que tenía después de todo a todo niño le gusta el helado, cuando la pequeña niña se sentó pudo notar que portaba un juego de llaves que era exactamente igual al de su gimnasio, que tenía un pequeño llavero en forma de Gyarados rojo, no podía ser porque ella siempre lo traía en su ropa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la pequeña niña le extendió un carta.

" Misty ahora se cuál a sido el secreto que me has ocultado durante tantos años, mi madre me a confesado, se que aquella niña también es mi hija, se que no tengo derecho pero estoy dispuesto a dejar mi rango, mi estatus en la élite de cuatro incluso a dejar a Serena para estar con ustedes, si no lo deseas entenderé pero estoy dispuesto a estar al menos presente en su vida "

La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando leyó aquella carta todo indicaba que si era su hija y que en el futuro ella era amante de Ash y que no le había contado nada de su embarazo, era demasiada información para un día no sabía que iba hacer ahora su futuro era algo que nunca imaginó, su amor jamás sería correspondido al parecer, aquello la hacia sentir triste pero era un consuelo tener algo de Ash en su vida cómo era aquella niña.

\- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? - pregunta Ash detrás de ella sorprendiendola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, creo que es ahora que se vayan yo me encargaré de Hikari de ahora en adelante - asegura Misty desconcertado a su amigo por aquel comentario.

\- Te has estado comportando de muy mala manera desde que llegamos, quiero saber que ocurre - asegura Ash quien siente que su mejor amiga ocultaba algo por su actitud defensiva.

\- Cuando me ibas a decir que ya tenías novia - reclama la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Iba a ser una sorpresa siempre dices que soy inmaduro quería demostrarte que no - responde el entrenador Pokémon el motivo de su secreto.

\- Aún creo que eres un inmaduro y un niño, Ash ketchum - menciona Misty con melancolía en su voz que fue captada por su amigo.

\- ¿Que es lo que está pasando? ¿Para que quieras que nos vayamos? ¿Que estás ocultando? no me iré hasta saberlo - demanda el ganador de la liga Alola queriendo saber que era lo que sucedió con mucha determinación.

\- Ella es tu hija también viene del futuro - revela finamente Misty viendo como Ash cae de rodillas al suelo y ella se agacha para quedar a su altura - Ash tú no has hecho nada aún porque no te vas con Serena

\- Si ella es mi hija debo quedarme es mi responsabilidad ayudarla tal como la tuya - dice Ash seguro de su decisión tomando las manos de su amiga quien se sonroja.

\- ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí Ash? - pregunta Serena viendo aquella escena esperando una respuesta.

La entrenadora pelirroja suelta un suspiro de resignación al final las cosas sería de esa manera, serena siempre estaría por delante de ella en la vida del entrenador Pokémon, mientras que Ash retira sus manos de las de su amiga para luego levantarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Para fines de la trama en esta historia el profesor Oak jamás conoció un Celebi eso queda eliminado **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nada es lo que parece **

Para Misty los días posteriores a la visita de Ash se habían vuelto tan maravillosos como lo habían sido cuando viajaban juntos, habían acordado salir dos o tres veces a la semana junto a su pequeña hija como si fueran una familia real, paseaban por ciudad celeste y sus alrededores, comiendo helado y viendo películas.

Todo era fantástico para ella aunque le molestaba el hecho que Ash no se cuestionara el hecho de que ambos tuvieran una hija en el futuro, en ningún momento se lo pregunto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aunque viniendo de un chico que a visto todo tipo de Pokémon legendarios era menos loco que le pudiera pasar. Su mente volvió a la ahora cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su gimnasio, por un momento pensó que pudiera ser Ash aunque también podía ser sus hermanas.

\- Hola feita - saludaron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo moviendo sus manos.

\- Hasta que al fin se dignan a llamar - dice la pelirroja con fastidio al ver que no era la persona que deseaba que la llamara.

\- Lo sentimos es que estábamos ocupadas comprando y se nos iba el tiempo muy rápido - responde la rubia empujando por un momento a sus otras dos hermanas para conversar mejor.

\- Y¿A que debo el honor de su llamado? - menciona con sarcasmo en su voz Misty sabiendo que no era esa la razón de su llamada.

\- No seas tan mal educada Misty solo queríamos llamar ya que adelantaremos nuestro regreso - responde Daisy sorprendiendo por un momento a su joven hermana el cual es notado por ella.

\- Oh bueno creo que tengo que decirle algo - susurra la líder del gimnasio bajando la mirada si ellas volvían debían al menos saber la verdad.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunta su hermana mayor notando el abrupto cambio de personalidad de la llamada feita.

\- Tengo.. ..eh.. un..bebe .. una hija - murmura la pelirroja sin saber muy bien como decirlo para que no sonará tan loco.

\- ¡Que! - grita las tres hermanas al unísono acercándose más a la pantalla sin poder creer lo que decía.

\- ¿Quien es el padre? - demanda saber la rubia quien estaba realmente enfadada por lo que creía que había sucedido.

\- Ash - contesta Misty descolocada del repentino interés de sus tres hermanas por ella algo que pocas veces pasaba.

\- ¿El chico de pueblo paleta? El que siempre está de viaje en región en región - pregunta una chica de cabello azul agarrando el teléfono con fuerza.

\- Debe hacerse cargo de lo que te hizo, a deshonrado el apellido waterflower - Alega Lily tomando ahora ella el teléfono con un tono amenazante - sino lo denunciaremos por abuso

\- Esto no se quedará iremos hablar con él y su madre - Grita Daisy arrebatandole el teléfono a su hermana hasta que la trasmisión de perdió seguramente había dañado el teléfono.

Tal vez no debió haber usado aquellas palabras para mencionar a su hija del futuro, ni tampoco haber dicho que el padre de su bebé el cual ellas creían que estaba embarazada era Ash, pero sus hermanas la habían tomado por sorpresa, ahora debía darle alguna explicación de cómo había sucedido todo realmente antes de que hicieran alguna tontería que perjudicara a Ash.

Solo esperaba que llegarán al gimnasio antes de partir de pueblo paleta para poder detenerlas y crear un conflicto mayor. Misty seguía mirando la pantalla de su teléfono perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho sonar el timbre, salió corriendo esperando que fuera Ash y algún entrenador queriendo una batalla de gimnasio, después de todo aún no le llegaban había ordenado menos cantidad el año anterior.

\- Hola Ash creí que nos veríamos en plaza - menciona la entrenadora sorprendida de encontrarse a su amor platónico en la puerta sin antes avisar de su llegada - ¿y dónde está Pikachu?

\- El está con Serena - responde Ash quien deseaba que nada malo sucediera entre las chicas.

\- ¿Ella dónde está? - cuestiona Misty mirando que ninguno de los se encontraban cerca.

\- Afuera no quiere provocar ningún problema - comenta el campeón de Alola caminando unos pasos adentro del local -solo quería ver si Hikari está lista para ir de paseo con Serena

La pelirroja recordaba lo que había sucedido cuando Serena los había encontrado juntos, se había armado un gran escándalo en su gimnasio donde incluso habían llegado a los golpes entre ambas, siendo Pikachu quien las había separado con un impactrueno,luego de eso Serena no había ido más a su gimnasio.

\- ¿Tu novia no tiene problema con salir con nuestra hija y contigo? - pregunta la líder tipo agua quien aún no entendía cómo era que serena había aceptado aquello.

\- De hecho ella fue quien dio la idea - contesta el moreno quien estaba igual de sorprendido por la sugerencia de su novia - creo que sería bueno que no tuviéramos conflictos

\- Ella es la que tiene conflictos conmigo Ketchum - Alega moleste Misty quien tenía deseos de golpearlo por decir eso.

\- Ya hablé con ella para que no peleé contigo Misty - dice Ash sabiendo que ambas no se toleraban en absoluto.

\- Tomás demasiado a la ligera está situación Ash, no te preguntas como es que tenemos una hija en el futuro - menciona Misty mirando como Ash sigue su camino y ya no la mira.

\- Se que tú ya sabes eso, te conozco y debes tener una buena razón para no hacerlo - declara el chico de pueblo paleta sabiendo que su amiga guardaba muchas cosas aún.

Misty simplemente lo miro y frunció el ceño se sintió como una tonta al creer que todo iba a cambiar las cosas con Ash, siempre sería su buena amiga la cual lo esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo a que volviera, mientras que Serena estaría a su lado todo ese tiempo viajando de región en región. Vio como su hija del futuro se iba con su futuro padre saliendo de su gimnasio, realmente sonaba muy confuso pero así era la vida cuando estaba cerca del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Brock le había mencionado que pronto se iba organizar un torneo donde sus participantes fueran campeones de otras ligas el cual se iba realizar en la región Galar donde Ash estaba invitado, estaba segura que el entrenador de pueblo paleta intentaría ir con Serena y su hija. Misty no estaba de acuerdo de que Ash viajera con aquella niña no por que tuviera celos sino que era muy pequeña para realizar aquel viaje.

Por lo mismo había convencido al moreno de visitar al profesor Oak para contarle lo sucedió para saber si existía alguna forma de que Hikari pudiera regresar al futuro, después de todo había mencionado que antes de perder su memoria había visto un Pokémon que nunca antes había visto.

\- Fascinante es posible que lo que la pequeña niña describe sea un Celebi - declara sorprendido el profesor Oak quien no había escuchado un caso similar en su vida.

\- ¿Un Celebi no es algo difícil de encontrar? - pregunta Misty quien solo había escuchado algunos rumores de misterioso Pokémon.

\- Si pero algunos lo han visto en el bosque verde durante esta época del año - afirma Samuel Oak recordando los rumores que había escuchado entorno al pequeño Pokémon.

\- ¿Usted cree que exista alguna forma de que ella regrese a su época? - pregunta está vez Ash curioso también por el tema ya que no había tenido oportunidad de ver uno.

\- Bueno creo que es algo difícil buscar aquel Celebi para que vaya al futuro - admite el investigador Pokémon parándose para realizar algunas consultas - pero sería no descarto que se pueda

\- Entonces tendremos que cuidarla mientras lo encontramos - menciona Misty al ver que era lo único que por el momento podía hacer por la pequeña niña.

\- Sería lo mejor, yo hablaré con mis colegas de otras regiones para ver si saben algo más - dice el hombre antes da salir de su oficina en busca de su libreta de contactos.

\- Bien Ketchum por ahora yo me haré cargo de Hikari - declara la pelirroja tomando por sorpresa al entrenador Pokémon.

\- Que pero si también es mi hija - manifiesta Ash sin entender el porqué del cambio de opinión de su amiga con respecto a la pequeña.

\- Si pero tú piensa irte a otra región con tu noviecita, creo que no es adecuado para una niña de su edad ese viaje - Alega Misty dando sus razones de su negativa a entregarle a su hija del futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**El equipo Rocket aparece para intentar capturar al Celebi ¿tendrán éxito ?**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones**

Lo que Ash y Misty ignoraban era que el equipo Rocket los observaba de lejos sin ser vistos, escuchando la conversación, comenzando a fraguar un plan para capturar aquel misterioso Pokémon que les ayudaría a recobrar su estatus en la organización criminal o al menos eso pensaba ello luego de años de derrotas consecutivas de parte del entrenador de pueblo paleta solo necesitaban un éxito para volver a la cima.

**-¿ **Escucharon eso? - pregunta Jessie una vez que había visto que los llamados bobos se habían ido

\- Si capturamos a ese Celebi el jefe perdonará todo nuestros errores - menciona james viendo una oportunidad de recuperar algo de la reputación que se había perdido por años de fracasó.

\- No solo eso, podemos usarlo para viajar al pasado y capturar a Pokémon legendarios cuando eran bebés - siguiere Meowth como una mejor idea de hacerse con Pokémon valiosos para entregárselos a su jefe.

\- Excato debemos seguir a los bobos, ellos nos guiarán al Celebi - agrega la mujer de cabello rojo frotando sus manos sintiendo que está vez sus planes si darían resultando.

\- Si tan sólo tuviéramos a un Pokémon que pudiera comunicarse con nosotros y preguntara por el Celebi - declara james esperando que el peque gato Pokémon entendiera la indirecta de su idea.

\- Bien preguntaré pero al final haré todo el trabajo - accede el pequeño Pokémon parlante dando un suspiro siempre era igual al final era el quien hacia todo.

\- No digas eso nosotros conseguiremos una máquina para retener a ese Pokémon - manifiesta el chico peliazul viendo como sus amigo Pokémon pensaba llevarse todo el crédito.

Luego de subirse en su globo el equipo Rocket se fue rumbo al bosque verde para averiguar más del legendario Pokémon necesitaban saber cuándo era que aparecía y para eso Meowth era la clave . Mientras que Misty se fue rumbo a ciudad celeste junto con su hija, dejando Ash pensativo por lo que había pasado no entendía la actitud que había tomado su amiga, desde que había regresado solo era un problema tras otro y todo había empezado aquella tarde que fue averiguar si era o no la hija de su amiga.

Flasback

Ash trataba de encontrar a su novia luego de lo sucedido con Misty, la cual se encontraba despeinada y maltratada luego de pelear con la entrenadora de tipo agua y del impactrueno del Pokémon electrónico, quería evitar más problemas Misty le había dicho que se preocupara más de su novia que luego ellos podrían hablar más tranquilamente, corría junto a su pequeño compañero amarillo hasta que finalmente la alcanzó tomando de la muñeca para frenarla.

\- Ash que fue lo que sucedió en ese gimnasio - demanda la muchacha molesta por lo sucedido tratando de limpiarse.

\- Serena, tranquila nada sucedió - dice Ash después de todo nada había pasado no siquiera hubo un momento por lo menos para el - np debiste tratar tan mal a Misty, solo fue un mal entendió nada sucedió

\- Pero si ella me golpeó primero - Alega la castaña tocando su mejilla donde había recibido una fuerte cachetada de parte de la pelirroja - no deberías defenderla más que a tu novia

\- No la estoy defendiendo más que a ti, pero no era necesario pelear ya te lo dije - comenta el entrenador Pokémon acariciando la mejilla tratando de arreglar las cosas con su novia - no es la manera correcta de preguntar las cosas

\- Aún no entiendo eso de que sea tu hija del futuro, tal vez ella te está mintiendo - menciona la artisra Pokémon aún sin entender acerca de la supuesta hija de Ash.

\- Ella no es asi, si Misty cree eso no tengo porqué no creerle además siento que esa niña tiene mucho de Misty - aclara el joven moreno moviendo su cabeza conocía a su amiga y jamás le mentiría con algo así y sentía que aquella niña tenía lago especial.

\- Ella se parece a ti Ash - susurra la joven bajando la cabeza incluso ella lo había notado el gran parecido - y qué sucederá ahora, serás su padre

\- No lo sé pero mañana iré al gimnasio y hablaré con Misty para saber qué vamos hacer con Hikari - manifiesta Ash mirando por un momento a su Pikachu quien asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su entrenador.

Fin del flasback

La pelirroja estaba horneando alguna galletas para su invitada temporal, por suerte para ella había aprendido hacer galletas con la madre de Ash, le habían tomado algunos años en aprender, muchos intentos fallidos, muchas indigestiones pero finalmente lo había logrado, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de enseñarle a su amigo su último logró, suspiro un segundo cuando su psyduck salió de su pokebola mirándola con tristeza como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Intento mantenerse firme y no mostrar aquella tristeza a su hija, seguramente lo había hecho muchas veces de esa manera en aquel futuro, hasta que escucho el timbre de la recepción, la pelirroja pensó que podría ser el joven encargado de traerle la nueva medalla que había encargado hacer para la nueva temporada de liga en Kanto, la cual estaba próxima a comenzar o podrían ser sus ingresas hermanas que regresaban de vacaciones,pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar aquel día.

\- Señora Ketchum - dice sorprendida Misty de ver a la madre de su amigo y al mismo tiempo avergonzada de lo desaliñada que estaba - ¿Que hace aquí?

\- Bueno tengo que hablar contigo - responde la mujer riendo por un momento viendo como la muchacha se arreglaba el cabello - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro pase le traeré galletas y té para conversar - contesta la pelirroja dejando pasar a Delia valiendo hacia a la cocina.

\- Ash me contó lo que sucedió con lo de su hija del futuro y quería hablar - menciona la mujer el motivo de su visita sorprendiendo a la líder de gimnasio.

\- Bueno es un tema bastante raro pero cuando uno está con su hijo es normal que pase - comenta la líder tipo agua fingiendo una sonrisa pensando que Delia quisiera llevarse a la pequeña niña.

\- Pero pareciera que no quieres estar con Ash - dice la madre del entrenador de pueblo paleta llegando también a la cocina.

\- Para nada no tengo nada en contra de señora ketchum - niega la líder del gimnasio colocando una tetera para hacer te - el siempre será mi gran amigo

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta pequeña? - pregunta la madre de Ash sintiendo que algo en Misty era diferente a otras ocasiones.

\- Claro las que desee - dice Misty entregándole un plato con algunas galleta esperando que fueran de su agrado.

\- Estás enamorada de mi hijo - pregunta Delia queriendo corroborar con una corazonada que ella tenía sobre la joven.

\- Señora Ketchum no deseo mentirle porque usted a sido muy buena conmigo - comienza a hablar Misty bajando la mirada después de todo siempre la vio como una gran figura materna cuando se sentía sola - pero es la verdad, siempre eh estado enamorada de Ash

\- Gracias por ser sincera querida - manifiesta la castaña acariciando por un momento a la pelirroja con un tono maternal entendiendo mejor su comportamiento -espero que entiendas que mi hijo solo piensa en Pokémon y olvida los sentimientos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Te esperaré por siempre**

La castaña estaba preocupada por los cambios de planes que su novio había hecho los últimos días, todo había cambiado desde que llegaron a Kanto y se encontraron con aquella niña, se suponía que iban hacer una fiesta de celebración donde les iba presentar a todos sus amigos como su novia y luego viajarían a la región Galar para el campeonato además había la posibilidad de entrar a un gran concurso.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a Misty sobre lo de la región Galar? - pregunta Serena rompiendo el silencio que se había generado mientras su novio veía televisión.

\- No, pero ella ya lo sabe - responde Ash bajando el volumen de la televisión para hablar con su novia - no desea que lleve a Hikari con nostros

\- ¿Entonces no participaras? - pregunta nuevamente la castaña al saber que la pequeña niña no iba a poder acompañarlos.

\- Deseo hacerlo pero también quiero llevarla con nosotros - contesta el moreno apenado antes de sentir que alguien toca la puerta de su casa - que extrañó, creí que mamá llegaría hasta mañana

\- Tu malvado aprovechador - Dice Deisy una vez que Ash había abierto la puerta entrando sin ser invitadas.

\- Si, te aprovechaste de nuestra hermana por el hecho de que está sola y seguramente desesperada - Alega molesta otra chica de cabello rojo apuntándolo con el dedo sorprendiendola Ash por aquella actitud.

\- ¿Que?, yo no me eh aprovecho de Misty y jamás lo haría - manifiesta el entrenador Pokémon sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando con las hermanas de Misty.

\- Creo que esto es una especie de mal entendió - menciona Serena entendiendo lo que estaba pasando sabiendo lo que ellas creian.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?, su nueva acompañante de ocasion - cuestiona Lily viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza recordando que Ash se hacía una amiga en cada región.

\- Yo soy Serena , su novia - se presenta la muchacha haciendo una reverencia con elegancia sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas.

\- Tienes novia y aún así embarazaste a nuestra hermanita - grita la rubia tomando por la camiseta al muchacho de pueblo indignada por lo que creía que había pasado - es lo más bajo que alguien podría hacer

\- No es todo un mal entendido, puedo explicarlo, pero es una larga historia - expresa Ash intentando explicar que no era lo que ellas creían antes de que seguramente lo golpearán.

Ash esperaba que las hermanas de Misty creyeran su historia y no pensaran que la estaba inventado pero incluso el consideraba algo loca, intento ser lo más elocuente posible lo suyo nunca fue mucho las palabras era más de batallas Pokémon pero al final resultó mejor de lo que el pensaba, no creyeran su historia pero le dieron el beneficio de la duda pero le prometieron volver sino era como el les había contado.

Misty estaba sentada comiendo galletas con su hija, aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Ash, se sentía muy bien al estar apoyada por ella y haber podido abrir sus sentimientos, de pronto escucho el sonido del teléfono del gimnasio esperaba que fueran sus hermanas avisando que llegarían pronto pero cuando tomo la llamada una imagen que jamás espero ver.

\- ¿Serena? - cuestiona Misty desconcertada por unos segundos antes de seguir para dar por finalizada la llamada - Ash no está aquí si crees eso

\- No llame por eso, quiero hablar contigo - responde la castaña mirando fijamente a la líder de gimnasio

\- ¿Conmigo? - dice la pelirroja sin entender que era lo que quería la novia de Ash -no creo que haya nada de que tengamos que hablar tú y yo

\- Si y quiero que seas sincera, ¿acaso estás enamorada de Ash? - pregunta la artista Pokémon viendo la cara de asombro que mostraba por un segundo Misty.

\- No creo que importe demasiado eso, el está contigo ahora - responde Misty intentando mantener la compostura aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Claro que importa y es por eso que deseo saberlo por tu boca - manifiesta la castaña quien quería aclarar una duda que tenía desde hace unos días -más para entender lo de Hikari

\- Si lo estoy, pero no te preocupes Serena no voy hacer nada para quitártelo - aclara la líder de gimnasio con sinceridad viendo como la chica ríe por unos segundos.

\- No me preocupa eso Misty, si Ash quisiera algo más que amistad por ti se habrían vuelto novios hace años - menciona Serena provocando la molestia de Misty por su comentario.

\- Sino tienes nada más que decir entonces adiós debo alimentar algunos Pokémon - Dice Misty ofendida alejando el teléfono de su oído dispuesta a colgar mientras su sangre hervía.

\- Si adiós - manifiesta Serena tranquila luego de decir todo lo que quería.

\- Una última cosa Serena,yo esperaré por Ash el tiempo que sea necesario sin importar cuanto debe esperar - declara la pelirroja sus intenciones viendo como la castaña simplemente la mira y cuelga.

La pelirroja se golpeaba la cabeza contra la muralla al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, se había pasado por haber dicho todo eso a Serena, quien seguramente le contaría Ash sobre sus sentimientos y ella no deseaba que el moreno supiera de esa manera, también por eso le solicito a Delia que no le contara nada de sus sentimientos a Ash, porque deseaba hacerlo ella misma cuando se dieran las circunstancias

Por otra parte Ash había comenzado la búsqueda de Celebi luego de que las hermanas de Misty se fueran, no había querido decirle nada a su novia, serena había quedado molesta luego del encuentro con el trio de chicas, le había pedido ayuda a Brock quien accedió de inmediato, ambos caminaban mirando a sus Pokémon voladores noctowln y crobat.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Brock - Dice Ash quien agradecía la ayuda de su primer compañero de aventura.

\- No es nada Ash sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarlos - menciona Brock quien no entendía porque la pelirroja no estaba con ellos -solo que no entiendo porque no le dijiste a Misty

\- Bueno no quería molestarla más, la última vez se enojó conmigo - explica el entrenador Pokémon recordando la último encuentro con Misty.

\- No sería nada fuera de lo común viniendo de ustedes - ríe divertido el entrenador tipo roca pensando en todas las veces que ambos se peleaban en el pasado.

\- Si pero ahora es algo diferente, siento que ahora es algo más que una simple pelea, no solo está enojada sino dolida - menciona el ganador de la liga alola bajando la visto sin entender porque su amiga sufría.

\- Tal vez no estás tan equivocado Ash - comenta Brock quien quería que ambos amigos estuvieran juntos pero por sus propios medios sin alguna intervención.

\- ¿Tu crees que estará sentida por no haberla llamado por tanto tiempo? - pregunta Ash pensando que esa podra ser una posibilidad ya que Pikachu le había dicho algo similar.

\- ¿Y has hablado con ella de esto? - inquiere Brock intentando que ambos chicos pudieran conversar de lo que sentían.

\- ¿Eh..?no, no lo eh hecho vaya creo que tienes razón - dice Ash sorprendido notando que había dejado de lado a su mejor amiga - con todo esto de mi compromiso con Serena olvide todo lo demás


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Este es el futuro directo sin la intervención de la presencia de Hikari, los hechos serás explorandos a mayor profundidad en otro fic " diario de una vida con luz y sombra" que vendría luego terminar este fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 : una historia en el futuro**

Misty miraba las fotos de un pequeño álbum que había creado, las fotos de su pequeña hija junto con las de sus aventuras que había tenido en los viajes con Ash, una pequeña sonrisa melancolía se formó en su rostro al recordar al entrenador de pueblo paleta y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos luego de saber de su compromiso con Serena.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos 10 años, se había convertido en una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, mientras que Ash subía en los escalafones del mundo Pokémon llegando a ser líder de la élite de cuatro de la región. La pelirroja estaba orgulloso en el fondo de los logros que había logrado su exmejor amigo.

Su amistad fue en declive con cada año que pasaba. Aunque Ash se resistía aquello, visitándola aún con la negativa de la líder tipo agua y en más de una ocasión Ash la había besado sin darle ninguna razón del porque lo hacía y cada cierto tiempo aparecía en su gimnasio con la misma propuesta que era rechazada por ella.

**\- **¿Que haces aquí Ketchum? - pregunta la pelirroja frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver que Ash estaba nuevamente en su casa -sino es nada relacionado con liga será mejor que te vayas

\- Lo sería si aceptaras mi propuesta de unirte al alto mando - contesta el moreno quien no era acompañado por su Pikachu.

\- Ya te lo dije no deseo abandonar mi gimnasio y no deseo será parte de nada más - asegura Misty muy firme en su postura de mantenerse como líder tipo agua.

\- Lo digo solamente porque muchos encuentran que el nivel de tu gimnasio es muy alto - dice Ash acerca de los rumores que circulaban acerca de la pelirroja.

\- No es mi culpa que eso pase, pero si tienen problemas bajaré la intensidad - se disculpa Misty quien en el fondo se siente avergonzada por aquello - y si eso es todo puedes irte

\- Acaso no puedo venir a ver a una vieja amiga, no nos vemos hace mucho - menciona el líder del algo mando acercándose a la mujer quien retrocede unos pasos.

\- La última vez que nos vimos no termino bien Ash - Alega la líder del gimnasio recordando la noche que todo había cambiado.

\- ¿Ella es mi hija cierto? - pregunta Ash sorprendiendo por un instante a su exmejor amiga quien no esperaba esa pregunta

\- Hikari es hija de Gary, estoy casada con el porqué lo amo - Declara Misty cruzandose de brazos intentando derrumbar las esperanzas del moreno de poder quebrarla.

\- Se que eso no es cierto Misty - dice el maestro Pokémon molesto quien se negaba a crear que fuera verdad.

La pelirroja vio alejarse a su exmejor amigo, estaba comenzando a cansarse de Ash seguiría llenado a visitarla con aquella excusa, era verdad que estaba casada con Gary pero había sido el mismo investigador Pokémon que se había ofrecido a casarse para ocultar el origen de Hikari y que la reputación de ella y del gimnasio saliera perjudicada.

Luego de aquel encuentro Ash se fue hacia su oficina, necesitaba revisar algunos prospectos quienes deseaban abrir un gimnasio en Kanto, luego de que Misty se volviera tan buena al punto que era casi imposible conseguir la medalla cascada, se decidió a plantear la idea de tener más gimnasio en la región, hasta que vio entrar a su oficina a su viejo amigo de la infancia quien traía una bata blanca.

\- ¿Gary que haces aquí? - cuestiona Ash al verse interrumpido sin ningún aviso previo.

\- Vine hablar contigo pequeño Ash - contesta de manera calmada acercándose al escritorio del moreno.

\- ¿De que? - pregunta el pelinegro con interés de saber la razón de su visita inesperada a su oficina.

\- Supe que estuviste está tarde por el gimnasio hablando con Misty - menciona el investigador Pokémon quien decide no sentarse para mirar a su amigo.

\- Si, quería ofrecerle un puesto para ser parte de la élite de cuatro, pero no quiso aceptar - dice el hijo de Delia entendiendo la razón de porque estaba en su trabajo.

\- Vine a pedirte que ya no molestes más a mi esposa y que no vayas al gimnasio - manifiesta Gary firme pero al mismo tiempo calmado viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenía su amigo.

\- Ella es mi amiga tengo todo el derecho a verla cuando quieras y tú no me lo vas a impedir - asegura el entrenador de pueblo paleta desafiante parándose de su asiento.

\- Puedo porque ella es mi esposa tenemos un hija juntos y ella ya no desea verte no tienes nada que hacer en ciudad celeste - vocifera el esposo de Misty comenzando a molestarse por aquella actitud.

\- Se que ella no te ama Gary puedo verlo en sus ojos - declara muy seguro de sus palabras Ash dando una sonrisa arrogante dando por concluida su conversación.

\- Ash porque sigues con esto, tú estás casado con Serena, deja de jugar con Misty no merece eso - afirma el nieto del fallecido profesor Oak moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Una vez que Gary había salido de su oficina, el moreno golpeó su escritorio con frustración, por fortuna le había pedido aquel día a su Pikachu quedarse en casa cuidando a su esposa que estaba con gripe, para que no lo viera en aquel estado de irracional, pero en el fondo sabía que su amigo de pueblo paleta tenía razón.

Por su indecisión solo había confundido más y más a Misty y ya no sabía qué hacer para que todo volverá hacer como era antes, comenzó a caminar necesitaba pensar despejar su mente, ya había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto y más, pero aún se sentía vacío como si lago más le faltará en su vida y cada vez que pensaba eso siempre la imagen de la pelirroja llegaba a su mente, camino hasta que sacó a un Pidgeot de su pokebola para irse volando hacia la casa de su madre el lugar donde todo comenzó.

\- ¿Sucede algo hijo? por lo general no vienes a visitarme durante la semana - menciona su madre una vez que su hijo entro en su casa y se dirigió a su antigua habitación - y menos sin serena

\- Necesito pensar mamá, siempre venia aquí cuando terminaba una liga y no sabía que iba hacer - comenta Ash recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo por unos segundos.

\- Si, pero ya eres un maestro Pokémon - menciona Delia entendiendo lo que le pasaba a su hijo quien estaba mirando la pared donde estaban las fotos de sus viajes - ¿Esto es por Misty?

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunta el moreno volviendo a la realidad para mirar a su madre quien sonríe por un instante.

\- Porque ustedes se han distanciado mucho en los últimos años, además una madre conoce muy bien a sus hijos - responde su madre quien conocía mejor que nadie la historia de ambos jóvenes pero no había querido interferir en su decisión.

\- Si mamá, esto es por Misty creo que la amo - declara el maestro Pokémon dando un suspiro pesadamente revelando lo que en verdad sentía por la pelirroja.

\- No creés que es demasiado tarde para eso hijo - manifiesta la señora ketchum lamentándose de que su hijo se hubiera tardado tanto en reconocerlo.

\- Lo se pero no puedo sacarla de mi corazón y de mi mente - asegura Ash golpeándose por un momento la cabeza con su almohada -aunque ella esté con Gary y tengan un hijo juntos

\- Hijo se que prometí a Misty guardar este secreto pero no puedo hacerlo, Hikari es tu hija no la de Gary, ella te amo en su juventud - revela Delia quien había ocultado aquel secreto durante meses pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Buscando a Celebi parte 1**

El equipo Rockets había descubierto cuando volvería aparecer el Celebi, gracias a la ayuda de Meowth que había hablado con los Pokémon de la zona y le habían mencionado cuando era que aquel mítico Pokémon aparecía, lamentablemente para ellos ya no tenían más recursos como para poder atraparlo, ni tampoco tenían más crédito en la malvada organización como para poder emprender tan grande cruzada, pero el trio de amigos no tenían intenciones de rendirse y por lo mismo fueron directamente con su jefe para hablar de su plan y tener financiamiento para crear alguna alguna trampa ingeniosa y rebuscaba.

**\- **Con que piensan que podrán capturar a ese Celibi - Menciona Giovanni sirviéndose una poca de vino mirándolos con incredulidad - ¿Que les hace pensar que lo podrán lograr?

\- Porque tenemos un plan que es infalible - responde con seguridad la pelirroja quien fue la primera del trio en hablar.

\- Pronto tendrá a ese Pokémon en sus manos jefe - dice James llamando la atención de su jefe apoyando a su amiga.

\- No solo eso señor, sino a todos los Pokémon que usted quiera de todos los tiempos - asegura el pequeño Pokémon gatuno saltando al escritorio para hacerse notar.

\- Veo que están confiados por eso les daré algo que les ayudará - comenta el jefe criminal haciendo una señal con su mano para que entrara unos de los científicos que tenía.

\- Esto es un campo magnético que anulará los poderes del Pokémon y con eso podrá ser capturado - afirma el científico trayendo un par de aparatos tipo dron que habia inventado.

\- Usen eso y traigan a ese Pokémon, todos sus errores serán perdonados - declara Giovanni parándose de su escritorio ofreciéndoles una nueva oportunidad.

\- Como usted diga - dicen el trio al mismo tiempo muy seguros de su cometido.

\- Pero si fallan será la última vez, no se molesten en volver estarán despedidos los tres - Asegura su jefe antes de darles la espalda como también su última advertencia.

Luego de aquella reunión los tres villanos chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria, estaban seguros que en esta ocasión tendrían existo y de esa forma tendrían el éxito que llegaron a tener años atrás y había sido arrebatado por el entrenador de pueblo paleta. Ash y Brock regresaban a ciudad celeste luego de pasar todo el día en búsqueda del celebi, búsqueda que había no había tenido el resultado que ellos esperaban, por su parte Ash sabía que aquello no sería del agrado de su amiga, por su parte Brock esperaba que sus amigos dejarán de lado sus diferencias del pasado pero tampoco quería interferir más de lo necesario en su extraña relación.

\- Y ¿Tuvieron suerte? - pregunta Misty una vez que vio a sus amigos entrar a su gimnasio.

\- No, estuvimos buscando durante toda la tarde por el bosque verde - responde Brock al ver que su amigo no decía nada decidió hablar.

\- Que vamos hacer sino podemos encontrar al celebi - dice la pelirroja llevando sus manos a su cabeza preocupada por lo sucedido.

\- Vamos a encontrarlo Mist y la devolveremos a su tiempo - afirma Ash al ver lo triste que estaba su amiga aunque ni siquiera el sabía si aquello era posible.

\- ¿Que te asegura eso Ketchup?, no sabemos nada de ese Pokémon ni cómo hacer que nos ayude - cuestiona la líder tipo agua mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

\- Entonces nosotros seremos sus padres - responde el entrenador de pueblo paleta lo primero que llegó a su cabeza sin pensar las consecuencias.

\- No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir y no me hagas ilusiones - manifiesta Misty con indignación por aquello para luego irse del lugar.

\- ¿Que quiso decir con ilusiones? - pregunta Ash a su amigo sin entender que había sucedido.

\- Ash aveces no entiendes los mensajes que te dan - comenta Brock dando un suspiro de resignación al ver que su amigo era aún más duro de lo que imagino.

Misty salió corriendo intentando mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, en el fondo deseaba que las palabras de Ash fueran ciertas y pudieran formar una familia con su hija, pero estaba el hecho de que estaba comprometido con Serena y el hecho más preocupante era que seguro aquello traería repercusiones en el futuro donde seguramente su versión más adulta estaría buscando a su hija.

Estaba en su habitación mirando una fotografía que había tomado unos días atrás en el parque de ciudad celeste, en la foto parecía Ash junto a su hija y ella los tres comiendo helado, sonrió sintiendo dos emociones opuesta, por una parte alegre por lo maravilloso que se veía como si fuera una verdadera familia y al mismo tiempo tristeza por qué aquella jamás pasaría, escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse viendo como Brock entraba sin decir nada solo mirándola con una expresión de compasión.

\- Ash es un tonto - reclama la entrenadora hundiendo su cara en la Almohada por lo frustrada.

\- Sabe que es muy despistado y no se da cuenta de nada que no sea Pokémon - menciona el moreno sentandose en una silla que había cerca de la cama.

\- Creo que soy una tonta por sentir lo que siento por alguien como el - afirma la menor de las hermanas lamentándose de sentir lo que sentía.

\- Aún así creo que tiene razón sino podemos encontrar a Celebi - comenta el criador Pokémon mostrando su rostro más serio para mostrar su punto de vista.

\- No Brock, se como se sentiría mi yo del futuro sino vuelve a ver a su hija - manifiesta Misty levantandose de la cama negando la idea de no poder devolver a su pequeña - debemos tener éxito

\- Aún así debes estar consciente de que es una posibilidad - dice Brock colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Ella no puede estar aquí no pertenece a este tiempo - afirma nuevamente la líder del gimnasio entendiendo las consecuencias que podría originar - ya a cambiado todo en la historia


	8. Chapter 8: Buscando a Celebi parte 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 8** : **Buscando a Celebi parte 2**

Ash estaba seguro de que iba a poder regresar a su tiempo a la pequeña niña, desde que había empezado su viaje Pokémon se había encontrado en más de una ocasión con pokenons legendarios y todo había salido bien, estaba seguro que en esta oportunidad sería igual, estuvo pensado durante toda la noche junto a su amigo Pikachu quien lo animaba a no rendirse.

La única idea que tenía era llevar esta vez a su hija y esperar que el mítico Pokémon estuviera en ese momento. Misty y los demás accedieron al no tener una mejor idea, la pelirroja no entendía como era que Serena se había unido también o como había convencido Ash de dejarla ir con ellos, pero sabía que una vez que Hikari volviera a su tiempo las cosas volverían hacer como lo habían sido.

\- Pronto volverás con tu mamá no te parece fantástico - menciona la pelirroja sujetando la mano de su hija del futuro.

\- Pero quiero quedarme aquí para estar con papá el es muy divertido - dice Hikari triste mirando a su futuro padre el cual nunca había visto en persona.

\- Lo sabemos pero debemos llevarte a tu tiempo - afirma la líder de tipo agua intentando convencer a la infante que era una buena idea - tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada ¿Cierto Ash?

\- Claro pequeña, además estoy seguro que tú padre estaría encantado de estar contigo - asegura Ash con un nudo en la garganta por tener que alejarse de la niña.

\- Siempre y cuando tú madre no te oculte como si fueras un Golbat salvaje - manifiesta Serena mirando desde atrás a la pareja y a la niña.

\- ¿Que dijiste?, No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben ni te interesan - alega molesta Misty por aquella interrupción de parte de la castaña.

\- Me interesan si tienen que ver con Ash - grita la novia del entrenador de pueblo paleta

Mientras ambas chicas peleaban por cual de las dos tenía la razón,la pequeña niña salió corriendo al notar los destellos verdosos los mismos que había visto la primera vez, Brock quien suspiro derrotado por lo que estaba bien se percató que la pequeña niña no estaba con ellos, dio un gran grito alertando lo sucedido, ambas chicas se callaron al instante.

Misty salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su hija por todos lados, al ver que el chico de pueblo paleta no hacía nada lo miro con furia Ash para que hiciera lo mismo, el cuarteto junto al Pikachu comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña del futuro. Cuando la pudieron hallar estaba sentada en un árbol mientras el Pokémon legendarios la rodeaba haciendo círculos en el aire.

La felicidad de haber encontrado a Celebi no duraría mucho cuando un globo gigante en forma de Meowth aparecía de entre los árboles, Ash y sus amigos sabían que era lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, aún no entendía como era que siempre lograban encontrarlos aunque debía admitir que ese trío era muy persistente luego de haber enfrentando tantas derrotas consecutivas en las diferentes. regiones.

**\- **Prepárense para los problemas - anuncia la mujer de cabello rojo llamando la atención del grupo de jóvenes.

**\- **Y más vale que teman - dice el hombre haciendo una pose exagerada cerrando los ojos.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.- continuación la mujer mientras el grupo de entrenadores esperaban que terminaran.

_\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación - sigue James cruzándose de brazos y girando para terminar su coreografía._

**-** Para_ denunciar los males de la verdad y el ... - sigue la mujer antes de que su fuera interrumpido abruptamente sin poder terminar su frase._

_\- _Si ya conocemos todo eso porque no saltamos esta vez a la parte en la que salen volando - sugiere Ash interrumpiendo el lema del trío de bandidos cansado de oírlos a cada momento.

\- Muy gracioso mocoso pero esta vez no venimos por tu Pikachu - aclara Jessie molesta al ver que los habían interrumpido a la mitad de su discurso.

\- Claro venimos por el premio gordo y no podrás hacer nada para detenernos - asegura James apuntando con el dedo al ratón eléctrico.

\- Pronto nuestro jefe tendrá todos los Pokémon legendarios de la historia - afirma el Pokémon gatuno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde el canasto del globo salieron varias redes que dejaron incapacitados al chico de pueblo paleta y sus amigos. Ash estaba molesto intentando quitarse la red de encima, con sorpresa vio como también múltiples drones rodeaban al Celebi inmovilizando lo en una especie de campo eléctrico, evitando que el pequeño Pokémon pudiera usar sus poderes.

El trio de criminales se rieron de forma burlesca de los entrenadores que estaban en la red, para luego alejarse de ellos llevando al Pokémon, Misty intentaba tomar alguna de sus Pokebolls luego de saber que ni Ash ni Brock ni menos Serena habian traído las suyas, pero la red le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento, tal parecía que el equipo Rockets se había esmerado en su último plan como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

\- Maldita sea si tan solo pudiera llegar a sacar a mi gyarados - alega Misty intentado moverse para alcanzar alguna de sus pokebolls hasta que una se abre - ¿Psyduck?

\- ¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunta sorprendida Serena viendo al Pokémon de agua había salido sin que Misty hubiera hecho algo

\- Yo no hice nada creo que Psyduck se salió solo - responde la líder de gimnasio quien estaba tan sorprendida como serena viendo como su Pokémon comenzaba a moverse - ¿Psyduck a donde vas?

\- Pikachu dice que Psyduck quiere que no estés triste y cree que liberando a Celebi ya no lo estarás - dice Ash lo que su Pikachu le había dicho por el comportamiento del pato Pokémon.

\- Psyduck no hagas nada mejor liberanos - sugiere la pelirroja gritando a su Pokémon que seguís alejándose esperando que no fallará.

Mientras el equipo Rocket esperaba el legendario Pokémon fuera sometido por el grupo de drones, no se había percatado de la presencia del Pokémon de agua quien se acercaba al canasto del globo que ahora estaba en el suelo en el cual se encontraba una caja metálica con varias palancas que al parecer eran las controlaban los drones al menos eso pensaba Psyduck.

El cual deseaba que su entrenadora lo tomara más en cuenta y fuera considerado al igual como lo fue Togepi, bajo y subió toda palanca que vio hasta que generó un corto circuito en la máquina desactivando todo los drones que mantenían al Celebi cautivo. Pero antes de que el equipo Rocket pudiera hacer algo o alejar por lo sucedido una poderosa luz de color blanco los envolvió a todos.

\- Que no puede hacer el Celebi a escapado - gritan el trio de ladrones al mismo tiempo tomando sus cabezas al darse cuenta de la verdad.

\- Hikari se fue con el Celebi al parecer desaparecieron juntos - menciona Brock al ver que la niña ya no estaba con ellos asumiendo que todo salió bien.

\- ¿Esperen donde está Misty? - pregunta Ash al notar que su amiga tampoco se encontraba con ellos - esto no puede ser

\- Ash no podemos hacer nada por ella se fue al futuro lo más probable - manifiesta Brock resignado a no poder hacer nada más por su amiga.

\- El Psyduck tampoco está por ningún lado - menciona Serena notando que también faltaba el Pokémon tipo agua.


End file.
